1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to a device that adapts one or more settings of a projector based on a surface at which an image is projected.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is a device that projects images onto a surface. Typically, the best surface for such projections is a neutral-colored projection screen. Such screens are not always available, however. As such, projections onto other types of surfaces (e.g., non-neutral-colored surfaces) may be made. These types of surfaces may, for example, cause projected images to have a non-neutral tint or cause the images to lack one or more colors.